The present disclosure relates to a spindle motor used for optical devices.
An optical disk device is a device for optically inputting data in or outputting data from an optical disk. The optical disk device usually includes an optical pickup for accessing data of an optical disk, a spindle motor for rotating the optical disk and a feeding motor for moving the optical pickup to an inner periphery or an outer periphery direction of the optical disk.
A spindle motor is installed inside an optical disk drive, and performs a function of rotating a disk to enable an optical disk pickup to read data recorded on the disk. A slim-type spindle motor used for a notebook is installed with a clamping device for supporting a disk.